Home
by Drewyd
Summary: Él no era Jaqen y ella no era Arya, y aun así cada vez que se unían volvían a esos rostros familiares, con los que se habían conocido tantos años atrás. No podían basarse en otra cosa que no fuesen mentiras, y aún así seguían y seguían y seguían.
**Disclaimer:** Canción de hielo y fuego no me pertenece; todas las muertes y complots reservados a George R. R. Martin.

* * *

 **Hogar**

No había usado su rostro de Arya Stark en mucho tiempo.

Había estado entregando un regalo en Poniente, haciéndose pasar por una dorniense llamada Nymyr Levitt. La misión había sido larga y complicada, y ella, sin importar cuánto tiempo pasase, nunca lograría acostumbrase al calor que hacía al sur del continente. En sus peores días, bajo el inclemente sol, había llegado a pensar que iba a morir. Sin embargo, el hombre muerto había sido despachado y no se levantaron sospechas.

Volver a Essos era como poder respirar otra vez. Sin tener que entregar ningún regalo del Dios de Muchos Rostros, podía retirarse la máscara que portaba (cuyos recuerdos _demasiado_ sensuales la iban a volver loca) y dejar que pequeños aspectos de su personalidad se infiltrasen. Muy, muy pequeños, si quería conservar su cabeza.

Braavos era lo más cerca que tenía a un hogar, sólo detrás de Jaqen.

Nunca coincidían en el templo. Él partía a Sothoryos, ella a Pentos; él a Myr y ella a Asshai. Tal vez fuese intencional, tal vez no; eso no iba a impedir ni por un segundo que se reuniesen. A veces era en celdas; otras, en posadas o, los dioses sean misericordiosos, al aire libre. No importaba dónde, ella siempre iba a reconocer a su hermano de culto y anterior Lorathi. Jaqen H'ghar había muerto mucho tiempo atrás, pero para ella ese siempre iba a ser su nombre.

Esta vez, fue en una posada.

En un momento no estaba, al otro sí. Ella se había estado desperezando, acostumbrándose a su nuevo rostro, la muchacha braavosi morena y risueña que siempre utilizaba en sus tiempos libres. Un latido después, el aire de la habitación cambiaba, y el susurro le hizo cosquillas en la oreja.

—Una encantadora muchacha ha vuelto.

Ella se preguntaba, aún después de todo, por qué seguía utilizando la manera impersonal de hablar de los Lorathi cuando él _no era nadie_ ; nunca preguntaba. Todo en él estaba mal: ojos avellana, piel lechosa y cara feúcha, con rasgos de Meereen y tal vez Myr. Ella podía verle a través del disfraz, y él a ella. Jaqen le agarró por la cintura y la besó con salvajismo, mientras las manos de ella recorrían su cuello y cabello. La devoró hasta que ella se vio obligada a cambiar su rostro al de Arya Stark, la niña norteña que había muerto hace muchos años, hasta que las piernas le flaquearon y tuvo que apoyarse completamente en él.

—Mi encantadora muchacha —murmuró, agarrándole los muslos con manos frías, y cuando ella volvió a alzar la vista unos ojos azul brillante la recibieron, con dos cortinas largas de pelo rojo y blanco.

«Nos basamos en mentiras, y nos encanta» pensó. Él no era Jaqen y ella no era Arya, y aun así cada vez que se unían volvían a esos rostros familiares, con los que se habían conocido tantos años atrás.

Ella no tenía más hogar que Jaqen; sus mordiscos en sus senos, manos recorriendo su cuerpo y sonrisa curveada. Volver a casa se sentía como reposar en sus brazos y dormir por horas. Eventualmente tenían que volver, porque el deber los llamaba y el Dios de Muchos Rostros iba primero que nada, más las noches eran largas y las aprovechaban hasta el último minuto.

«Me he desapegado de todo rastro de cualquier vida que pude tener —pensó, mientras observaba al otro hombre dejar un rastro de besos por su vientre—, pero no de Jaqen. Nunca de Jaqen.»

Luego su lengua encontró un lugar entre sus piernas y jadeó, contenta. No hay lugar como el hogar.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Encontré un montón de historias sin publicar en mi OneDrive, así que ando _spameando_ la página de ASOIAF y editando las que faltan. Ésta está un poco extraña, pero funciona para mi. Naturalmente estoy ignorando el probable final en que todos mueren (aunque hay noches en que me pregunto cómo coño podría morir Jaqen, _dude_ ) y modifico el canon como me da la gana. En fin, ¿qué tal?


End file.
